Expand.
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} ( x+4)(x+6)&= x(x+6)+4(x+6) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x+4)(x+6)}&=x^2+6x+4x+24 \\\\ &=x^2+10x+24 \end{aligned}$